


Third Dates

by merakily



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hmm there's not much to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakily/pseuds/merakily
Summary: From a Tumblr request: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Third Dates

Walking Arthur up the steps to his apartment, Alfred pauses as he suddenly has a realization. This causes him to stumble over a step. 

Arthur, whose slender hand is clasped in Alfred’s, feels Alfred’s sudden hesitation and stops.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asks, turning so he is facing Alfred.

Standing a step higher, Arthur looks down at Alfred. Reaching down, Arthur grabs Alfred’s other hand so both their hands are intertwined between them.

“This is our third date and I really enjoy being with you,” Alfred says in an uncharacteristically subdued tone. It is dark, and the light from Arthur’s apartment complex casts Alfred’s face in a washed-out yellow tinge. But, Arthur is sure that under the terrible lighting, Alfred’s freckled cheeks are painted in a rosy blush. 

“I find your company rather enjoyable, myself,” Arthur adds with a soft smile, prompting Alfred to continue.

Alfred, whose eyes have been dancing around Arthur for the duration of this exchange, finally raises his gaze so he is looking directly at Arthur. With a shy smile, Alfred grips Arthur’s hands just a little tighter as he asks, “Would it be too forward of me to ask for a goodnight kiss?” 

“That is very bold of you,” Arthur agrees teasingly, leaning down so their foreheads touch. “But I think I can be amenable to such a request.”

With Arthur’s lips right there, Alfred only has to tilt his head up ever so slightly before their lips are brushing against each other. 

It is a brief kiss, barely more than a peck, but Alfred is already dazed. Arthur’s lips are thin, but they are impossibly soft and Alfred can easily imagine lazy afternoons spent stealing kisses from these lips while the TV plays some terrible straight-to-DVD rom-com in the background.

As they pull away, Alfred’s hand rises to cup Arthur’s face. Despite the chilliness of the late night air around them, Arthur’s cheeks are pleasantly warm -- as is Alfred’s hand.

They are both grinning madly.

Behind Arthur, the light from his apartment complex filters through his wheat-coloured hair. It is very angelic, the way the light frames Arthur’s figure like a halo, and Alfred thinks it is a rather apt comparison.

Their kiss was brief, but it ignited a spark between them.

“Do you want to do this?” Alfred asks shyly, pulling back a few inches. The way he tenderly cradles Arthur’s face, how his thumb gently strokes over Arthur’s high cheekbones, is more than enough to convey how much Alfred wants this. Yet, he stands on the lower step, remaining a safe distance so Arthur will not feel trapped.

“Bloody yes I do,” Arthur growls, moving out of Alfred’s grip.

Before Alfred can mourn the loss of Arthur’s hands in his, Arthur has all but thrown himself at Alfred.

His arms are wrapped around Alfred’s neck, his lithe body is pressed against Alfred’s broad chest and shoulders, his lips are on Alfred’s, and Alfred just barely reacts enough to wrap his own arms around Arthur’s slim waist.

Their second kiss is much bolder, a rapid escalation from their innocently tentative first kiss. If their first kiss was a single toe dipped cautiously into the pond, their second is a skydive straight into the Atlantic and neither can catch their breath long enough to scream.

As Arthur nips at Alfred’s lips, Alfred moans into the kiss and Arthur takes advantage of this momentary distraction to slip his tongue into Alfred’s mouth. Releasing a second moan against Arthur’s mouth, Alfred’s arm tightens around Arthur’s waist. His other hand wanders, running up and down the expanse of Arthur’s back. They are already impossibly close, far too close for somewhere so public, but Alfred pulls Arthur in even closer still.

When they finally pull away for air, a string of saliva still connects their mouths. 

“So,” Alfred says with a wide grin, breathing heavily. His arms are still wrapped around Arthur’s waist, warm and protective.

Still close enough to be sharing the same air, Arthur smiles back. His lips are red and wet and very, very obviously kissed. “So.”

“I’ll pick you up at the same time tomorrow?”

Leaning in to place one last quick peck on the corner of Alfred’s mouth, Arthur smiles. “I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha it's been a while. Four years since I've written anything for this fandom? I still have from unpublished ficlets and mostly completed wips that have been sitting around collecting dust for the past four years. If people are interested, I'm happy to dust them off and post them too :)
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://merakilyy.tumblr.com/)! I'm mostly a MDZS/The Untamed blog now but I'll still take whatever requests are thrown at me.
> 
> (Originally published 8 August 2020; I’ve backdated this fic to clean up my dashboard and keep my Hetalia fics group together.)


End file.
